Crazy for This Girl
by micheped
Summary: modern p&p oneshot please R


After everything was said and done, Elizabeth felt so stupid. How could she have misjudged his so? She was desperate to see him, to tell him not to leave New York; to not leave _her_. She couldn't let him leave and go back to London; she wouldn't be able to chase him there. Elizabeth was journalist, she couldn't afford trips to London on a whim. What she needed was help. Elizabeth pulled out her cell phone and called Georgiana, she was hope.

_Come on! Pick up, please! God, if you love me at all you will have her pick up the god damn phone…_

"Hello?"

"Georgiana, thank god!"

"Lizzie? Why are you calling, not that I'm not thrilled or anything…"

"I need you help!" she blurted out.

"Okay, calm down. What do you need?"

"Is there anyway you could get me a ticket for Will's concert tonight?" Elizabeth knew she was practically begging, but at this point she didn't care.

"Well, I'm sure I can; just let me find Will…"

"No!" she practically screamed while a few surprised people on the sidewalk looked at her funny. "You can't tell Will, just…argh! I really need a pass, please, I'm beggin' ya here."

"Alright, alright; sheesh! The concert starts and 8 tonight, so meet me at the little café we went to last month at 6 and I'll give it to you, k?"

"Thank you so much! See ya then, bye!" _Okay, it's 4:00 so I guess I'll find something nice to wear; might as well look decent while I make a public fool of myself. Positive thinking, always Jane's strong point. _

After going through about 50 different outfits, she decided on a sleek and sexy black blouse and a flowing black skirt that went just past her knees with some stunning boots, compliments of Jane. (She always had an eye for shoes.) She quickly brushed her hair and made her way to the café, ordered a cup of coffee, paced, and waited for Georgiana looking like a nervous wreck.

Finally, Georgiana came through the door and glanced around the room, finding Elizabeth.

"Here, what do you want it for anyway?" Georgiana asked while handing her the ticket.

"You'll see," she paused for a moment to think, "I think."

It was time, she made it through security with no problems, not that she expected any, and was watching the band from the back of the stadium. Then, all of a sudden, the band announced they were playing their last song. _Whoa, I seriously need to work on timing. Oh well, I better do something. _Elizabeth had been trying to work up courage that entire time, but it wasn't working. She walked down the aisle on the bottom level where the stage was. She originally intended to go back stage and find him, but had a felling she wouldn't see him if she didn't do something now. She started making her way to the mosh pit and through the screaming crowd of girls to the stage as the band started to sing the last song of the concert.

She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind

Elizabeth froze when she heard that. That was the song Will said he wrote about her. She didn't know how to react, at the time, she didn't hate him, but she certainly wasn't sure if she loved him. She continued on, watching Will sing as she weaved through people.

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

She couldn't take her eyes off of him, she barely even glanced at the other band members.

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

As the band played the bridge, Will glanced through the crowd of girls in mosh pit only to find a pair of chocolate brown orbs staring at him. He nearly stopped playing from the shock of seeing Elizabeth there, but luckily recovered. She kept staring at him as he sang the chorus one last time.

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

The crowd went wild when they finished, but the only person he cared about was standing still, just staring at him. She was in his reach, so he reached for her to pull her on stage.

"What are you doing here, Elizabeth?"

"I, I couldn't let you leave without telling you that, that I love you." She practically had to shout it was so noisy.

Will didn't say a word. He just grinned at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss…in front of 20,000 people…plus international television.


End file.
